the waitress
by MJ Lynn
Summary: all of HA has a successful life accept Tori. but when Beck meets up with her at her job he gets to visit and meet a new part of her family, her 3 year old son Ketan. how will Beck react(this one is hard to summeraize okay but the story is better)


_**i do not own victorious but i'm sorry if my puncuation has driven you crazy *cough cough guest Mr. Olvier cough cough* well enjoy and vote on my page about me or her please**_

The waitress

Beck's POV

"Omg your like beck Oliver?!" I heard a girl scream then a million other girls screamed my name. That's right all of my friends as far as I know are doing amazing, André own an awesome record company, cat does Broadway, jade sings, and Robbie and Rex are comedians but I wonder what happened to Tori. Jade and I aren't back together but I did just break up with my girlfriend Brittany. Just then I saw the hottest waitress, her hair is a high pony tail then she walked over to me. Being hot while wearing a 1950's diner dress I thought was impossible until now

"hello sir may I take your order?" this bubbly girl asked I decided to flirt

"I'll take a cheese burger and a date with you" I said and smirked but she rolled her deep brown eyes god I know this person.

"Sir trust me after you get to know me you certainly won't want me anymore but one cheeseburger coming up" she said and ran off

Tori's POV

I didn't fare so well after school. I had gotten pregnant with my boyfriends baby right after school ended and he abandoned us so now me and Ketan (kee-tn) live in a two bedroom apartment. I work while he's at school but today I didn't bother to look at the guy in front of me until I realized after. BECK my friend from high school he never remembered me but I decided to give him my number.

"call me" I said and left to go to pick up Ketan I had packed a picnic for us at the park. Then I saw my little cutie, he has my eyes but his father's dirty blond straight hair and was stocky for his age I put him in jeans and a _fox_ tee shirt with a pair of converse he was adorable. He came running towards me and crashed into a hug

"mommy I missed you" he said as I strapped him in his car seat I kissed his forehead

"I missed you too and I have a surprise" I said and his feet and hands flailed as we drove to the park

Beck's POV

I was walking around when I saw her again from the diner. She had a little boy in her arms and was spinning him around then the smile made me recognize her. Tori I walked over.

"Hey Tori long time no see" I said and hugged her she smiled and sat down with the little boy in her lap.

"Hey Beck, Beck his is Ketan, Ketan say hi to Beck" she said in the sweetest voice.

"Hi beck" the little boy said god he's so cute.

"hi Ketan" I said and turned to Tori"how old is he?"

"He just turned three last month" she said and beamed at Ketan.

"Why aren't you singing anymore?" I asked and I swear I accidently hit some switch because her smile faded

"Because no one likes my voice anymore" she said and continued to play with Ketan "now I have something else to fill my life with"

"Tori how can they reject you your voice is amazing" I said then Ketan spoke up

"Mommy sing" Ketan said and I smiled she sighed

"okay buddy…_your little hands wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight… your little eyelids flutter cause your dreamin so I tuck you in turn on your favorite night light. To you everythings funny. You've got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have honey if you could stay like that._  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up…Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up…Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart…And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_ she continued to sing and dance with Ketan. Then I realized Ketan was now her world not singing. Then she finished and Ketan jumped into her arms and I clapped

"you amazing mommy" Ketan said and I chuckled. Tori began to pack away the picnic

"thanks Ketan but we have to go it's almost bed time" Tori said in a special voice meant for Ketan I think

"you guys wanna ride home?" I asked then Ketan spoke up

"can Mr. Beck come home with us?" Ketan asked and Tori laughed

"sure why not?" I said and I followed Tori home and watched as she picked up a sleeping Ketan and carried him on her hip and unlocked the door I held it obviously as she walked in and tucked Ketan in kissing his forehead and walking out to me

"so what brings you here?" she asked while she made tea

" don't know but you're an amazing mother but who's the dad?" I asked and she sighed

" his dad left me because he didn't want a child and that was my late high school boyfriend Zac" she said and sat down beside me on the couch my arm wrapped around her as she sipped her tea

"that's sad so what do you do?" I asked and she sighed again

"daytime I'm a waitress night time I'm a bar tender at a gentlemen's club down town it sucks but it pays good and keep Ketan and me alive." she said and handed me a photo of her in a tight tank top that showed her stombach with a plunging neck line and skin tight daisy dukes. You could tell in the picture she was uncomfortable.

"dang girl that has to suck" I said then we heard crying Tori bolted up the steps and knelt beside Ketan's bed

"what's wrong buddy have another bad dream?" she asked and he nodded Tori scooped him up and swayed side to side and he eventually fell asleep but Tori walked downstairs with him and she swayed in the living room. I wrapped my arms from behind around her waist she looked up at me and smiled"beck do you need a place to stay?" she said I had a hotel room but I like here better

"no can I stay here?" I asked and she nodded so I went and grabbed my stuff when I came back Tori had set up an air mattress and left a note

_Beck you can take my room and Ketan sleeps with me so if he crawls in tell him XOXO Tori P.S never mind Ketan is already sleeping with me_

I smiled but instead I crawled on the air mattress and wrapped my arm around Tori's waist and fell asleep beside her

Next morning

Tori's POV

I woke up beside beck, I wanted to stay there forever but I have to get myself ready for work and Ketan to school so I got up and made Ketan's lunch and got a shower, did my makeup, got dressed in uniform and went down to wake Ketan

"hey buddy we gotta get ready for school" I said quietly he nodded so I picked him up and gave him a bath. Then got him dressed in a fitted black shirt with jeans and combat boots, just like beck would wear in high school then I smiled at the amazing memories. I brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth and fed him breakfast then I heard feet it was Beck.

"Hey Tori why up so early?" he asked and I laughed so did Ketan which was really funny because a 3 year old was laughing at him.

"I have a job and Ketan needs to get to school we were gonna leave soon anyway" I said and scooped up Ketan. "my extra key is under the mat if you need to get in here while I'm gone." I said and kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Beck's POV

I heard the sound of a toaster pop so I got up and saw Tori in her waitress uniform and Ketan eating cereal. "hey Tori why up so early?" I asked and Ketan just about fell off his chair laughing

"I have a job and Ketan needs to get to school we were gonna leave soon anyway" she said and I went wide eyes "my extra key is under the mat if you need to get in here while I'm gone" she said and kissed me on the cheek and ran out I smiled like an idiot then realized. Why don't I get the gang together at that park, Tori can bring Ketan along do I began calling André. "hey man guess what?"

"okay what?" André said making me feel kinds stupid

"I found Tori the gang should get back together can you to 5?" I asked and began running names through my head of people to invite.

"sure man I'd love to see the lovely latino" André said and we both laughed.

"meet us at the park a block away from HA I gotta go bye" I said and hung up then called cat.

"hi this is cat" she said still in that cat way but more mature.

"hey it's beck I found Tori wanna meet up at that park near HA around 5?" I said and Cat screamed… same old cat

"OMG OF COURSE GTG BYE" Cat screamed into my ear I sighed and called Robbie

"hey it's rex" Rex said I sighed

"give robbie the phone Rex" I said and Rex handed it over

"yellow" Robbie said and I did a mental face palm

"one never say that ever again and 2 meet me at 5 at the park near HA I have a surprise" I said

"sure be there bye" Robbie said and hung up

Later on when Tori comes home with Ketan

"BECK ME AND KETAN AND HOME" I heard Tori scream and I saw a little Ketan in her arms it was almost 5 crap.

"Hey Tor come with me I have a surprise for you" I said and we walked to the park then just before we got there I covered her eyes "it's a surprise"

"this is sooooo unsafe to do with a child in my arms" she said and I laughed as I led her to the meeting spot and uncovered her eyes

"tada" is said and she gasped and set Ketan down holding his hand and she walked over to André and hugged him

Tori's POV

"how's my favorite Latino doin" André said I smiled and he looked down at Ketan

"she is doin pretty well how about you?" I asked

"I'm doin great now who's the little guys down here?" André asked and I smiled and picked him up

"André this is my son Ketan, Ketan say hi to André." I said and Ketan smiled

"hi André" Ketan said but in a little kid voice which was adorable I handed him over and André cooed and Ketan smiled. Then André gave him back and whispered into my ear

"Tori I wanna sign you with my label" he said and my eyes went wide and flooded with tears I hugged André and Ketan tapped my shoulder

"Mommy are you okay?" he asked and I smiled

"don't worry buddy these are happy tears "I said and turned to beck and motioned for him to come over. He did and stood beside me. Then I saw bright red hair running towards me it was cat. She almost knocked me over until she saw what I was holding. Beck stood in front just in case. After she stopped Beck moved away and cat cooed.

"who's this Tori?" Cat asked I smiled

"this is Ketan, Ketan say hi to cat" I said and he waved cat giggled.

"hi Ketan I'm Cat" cat said and then I felt two strong arms around my waist and I smiled leaning my head on Becks chest.

"So Tori why don't you sing?" I heard Beck say and I spun around in shock then he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a stage and took Ketan. There were thousands of people all shouting my name so I took the mic

"hey y'all I guess I'm singing tonight so I guess I'll sing a song" I said and grabbed my guitar and began to sing

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

But darlin'

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/paramore/the_only_ ]  
Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh... _

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[X2]_

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

I finished singing and the group ran on stage and I got bombarded with hugs. After everyone had gone home we did too I had just tucked in Ketan and I went downstairs and saw Beck then I smiled and ran and hugged him "thank you"

"anytime" he said and I looked up at him and he lifted my chin and kissed me softly, I kissed back and he pulled away "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you at the diner"

The end


End file.
